1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energy absorption and management system for a vehicle bumper.
2. Discussion
Various devices have been proposed for absorption energy. An example of such prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,628 to DeGain which teaches a structural member adapted to remain rigid when subjected to forces below a predetermined magnitude and collapse and absorb energy when forces in excess of the predetermined magnitude are imposed on it. The structural member is formed of sheet steel and has an elongated tubular configuration. A series of regularly spaced radial rings of reduced thickness are disposed along the length of the tube and the tube is bent at the rings so that alternate rings are expanded to a larger diameter than the intermediate rings. Longitudinal slits or cut-outs extend across the outwardly expanded tube sections.
Another example of an energy absorbing structure is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,208 to Mulso, Jr. which discloses inner and outer members having a C-shaped configuration for absorbing energy during a vehicle collision. The outer member has a composite shape with one corrugated end portion fixed to a bumper assembly and its other C-shaped portion adapted for attachment to the vehicle frame.
While known devices for absorbing energy have proven to be acceptable for their intended uses, all are associated with disadvantages addressed by the present invention. In this regard, many devices are not suitable for sufficiently absorbing and managing energy from a vehicle impact within a limited amount of space. Additionally, many known devices are expensive to manufacture, time consuming to install, or both.